Theresa Hanus (1849-1923)
}} Some Details The 1900 U.S. Census says she was born in Bohemia, came to the U.S. in 1867, and that she cannot read, write, or speak English. The Census also says she had 12 births, 10 of whom were living in 1900. She died at Anna’s home and is buried at Koniska Cemetery. Her first obituary appeared in the Silver Lake Leader on 1 December 1923, page 1. Died Thursday Mrs. Teresa Lhotka died at the home of her daughter, Mrs. Frank Lhotka on the Swan Lake Road, Thanksgiving Day. She was 74 years of age and a resident of Silver Lake community for 45 years. Funeral services will be held from the residence of of (sic) Frank Lhotka, Sunday afternoon at 1:30. Rev. Edmund Wribitzky will conduct the service and the interment will be made at the Koniska burial ground. The second obituary appeared in the Silver Lake Leader on 8 December 1923, page 1. FUNERAL SERVICES SUNDAY Rites for Mrs. Teresa Lhotka Held at Home of Daughter -- Interment at Koniska Funeral services for Mrs. Teresa Lhotka who died on Thanksgiving day at the home of her daughter, Mrs. Frank Lhotka, northwest of town, were held Sunday afternoon at the Lhotka home. Rev. Edmund Wrbitzky, pastor of the Congregational church conducted the services at the home and at the Koniska cemetery. Mrs. Lhotka had been in failing health for some time. She was 74 years of age and had been a resident of this community for 46 years. Her maiden name was Hanus and she was born in Richnov, Bohemia, in 1849. She married Vincent Lhotka in Chicago in the year 1868 and they came to Minnesota in 1887 (sic), settling on a farm in Rich Valley township, where they lived until 1913, when they bought a little home at South Silver Lake. Here they lived until 1916 when Mr. Lhotka died. Since that time Mrs. Lhotka had lived there during the summer months and the winter months with her daughter, Mrs. Frank Lhotka, on the Swan Lake road. Twelve children were born to them. Two died in infancy, a son Lumir died in Chicago, and another son, Robert, died three years ago in Montana. The surviving children are Frank J., of Mahnomin; Albert G., of Glencoe; Anna (Mrs. Frank Lhotka) of Silver Lake; Will of Church Hill, Renville county; John of Hutchinson, Emma (Mrs. Dana Provo) of Collins, and James and Victor of Renville. The children were at the bedside of their mother before she died. During the many years of residence in this community the deceased had made many friends. She was a quiet, homeloving woman, devoted to her family and a good neighbor. There was a large attendance at the funeral services Sunday afternoon. Those who attended the funeral from a distance were: Mr. and Mrs. Jos. Lhotka of Bergen, Mrs. George Lord of Minneapolis, Mrs. Anton Pulbrabek of Glencoe, Mrs. Papes of Hector, Fred Lhotka of Winsted, Frank J. Lhotka of Mahnomen, Mr. and Mrs. Albert Lhotka and family of Glencoe, Mr. and Mrs. Will Lhotka and family of Church Hill, Mr. and Mrs. John Lhotka and family of Hutchinson, Mr. and Mrs. James Lhotka and family and Mr. and Mrs. Victor Lhotka of Renville, Mr. and Mrs. Dana Provo of Collins. Vincent's obituary says that he and Theresa were married in 1868 in Chicago, but I have not found any marriage record there . The 1900 US Census says they had 12 children, 10 of whom were living in 1900. __SHOWFACTBOX__